Warhammer 40K
' Background Information:' Warhammer 40,000 or abbreviated Warhammer 40K or just 40K, is a science fiction verse based on Warhammer Fantasy, both being develpoed by Games Workshop. It's basically a Tolkien-esque fantasy world in space if you will The setting consists of the Imperium of Man (humans led by the God Emperor) in the far future of the 41st millenium who are slowly collapsing and constantly under attack from various alien races such as the Necrons (a race of alien robot space zombies), Tyranids (a race of bugs who consume entire planets), Eldar (race of space elves who used to be a large empire), Dark Eldar (same as Eldar pretty much, minus the used to be a large empire thing, but are rather pirates), the Tau (alien communists who are a small developing empire) and Chaos (an extradimensional race of daemons and corrupted beings) As far as canon goes, according to Games Workshop everything is canon as long as its published by them or a GW lisenced company, except for the first person shooter game known as Space Marine which is an alternate universe Standing in the FactPile-verse: The verse is very powerful, with many beings such as the Primarchs, Greater Daemons, Daemon Princes, Avatars of Khaine and various other high tiers capable of destroying mountains with their punches, move/react at high hypersonic speeds, tank mountain busting attacks and starships crashing on them as well as re-entry as babies, said beings are easily capable of soloing the Power 6 and rivalling Yu Yu Hakusho and DragonBall characters Destructive Capacity is up there with the higher tiers having mountain+ level destructive capacity with their physical abilities and in the case of the magically powerful beings are capable of one shotting Titans with ease, stopping orbital bombardments, destroying planets wth their higher end powers, mindraping entire solar systems, vast soulraping powers. The verse also has several broken powers such as telepathy, soulfuck (the verse having these abilities in abundance), time maniplation, polymorphing, matter manipulation and transmutation, elemental manipulation, dimension manipulation among various others The top tiers (Chaos Gods, C'Tan, God Emperor, Gork and Mork, etc) are at least Skyfather+ level with the God Emperor capable of creating a multi star system+ wide warp storm, creating energy blasts as powerful as supernovas, the C'Tan being essentially the masters of the material realm, capable of devouring stars, easily destroying solar systems and creating black holes, hell, the Nightbringer's starship that has merely a fraction of his power can destroy entire solar systems on a whim The verse has various technologies that are capable of firing plasma blasts that have heat equivalent to supernovas, starship weapons that are casually in the continent+ level destructive capacity and said starships having continent+ level durability, FTL travel in the 10,000-100,000c range (although the Necrons ships have inertialess FTL travel that can cross any distance borderline instantly), superweapons that can bust planets and stars and create black holes, technology that can create stars and planets and that can destroy entire stars with a push of a button TL;DR Version: 40K stands above the Power 6, Yu Yu Hakusho, Samurai Deeper Kyo, Negima and (thanks to the likes of the God Emperor, C'Tan and other god tier beings, magics and technologies) above DragonBall by a huge margain Although one of its sebacks is that the verse's feats are inconsistent Character Profiles: Chaos: Dark Eldar: Eldar: Imperium: Necrons: Orks: Tau: Tyranids: Vehicles Profiles: Chaos: Dark Eldar: Eldar: Imperium: Necrons: Orks: Tau: Tyranids: Starship Profiles: Chaos: Dark Eldar: Eldar: Imperium: Necrons: Orks: Tau: Tyranids: Civilization Profiles: Chaos Dark Eldar Eldar Imperium of Man Necrons Orks Tau Empire Tyranids Weapon Profiles: Chaos: Dark Eldar: Eldar: Imperium: Necrons: Orks: Tau: Tyranids: Hall of Fame Matches: Kharn the Betrayer vs Link Warhammer 40K vs Star Wars Warhammer 40K vs Halo Hall of Shame Matches: Xenosaga vs Warhammer 40K Warhammer 40K vs Nintendo Warhammer 40K vs Stargate Imperium of Man vs Galactic Empire Dark Trooper Phase 3 vs Space Marine Supporters of the Series: Crimson Sentry Cypher Darthgrim Deathtanker Deus Ex Machina Hellion Nick Jwlynas Locutus luchagoort Matapiojo orber Obyron Praetor Prefect Private Khaos TheAssassin_711 shaun182 StealthRanger tau43 TheAlphaLegion Category:Universe Profiles Category:FP Award Winners